


English Cooking

by spiralicious



Series: Simpson Buffet Table [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changing Channels Style Remix, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Simpson Buffet Table, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in Hetalia.





	

Dean stared down at Sam, grinding his teeth. He looked more than a little odd in his plain brown suit with an apron over it and extra thick eyebrows. Sam didn't look any less ridiculous with his now blond flowing hair, open shirt, and tight pants. Not to mention that they were both now cartoons. 

Sam stared at the bubbling, gelatinous mass in the bowl in front of him. He knew Dean's cooking. This was not that. He wasn't sure what this was.

“Just eat it,” Dean ground out.

“It's not food,” Sam's lazy, and horrible, french accent forced out.

“We have to play our parts, remember?” Dean was practically vibrating in annoyance.

“It'll kill me.”

“Look, in this show apparently I'm an English bastard who cooks toxic waste and you're a man whore, so let's get it over with so we can move on to the next one before I sic my unicorn on you!”

Sam looked up. “You have a unicorn?”

“Apparently.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for spn_bigpretzel's DEW: “Put Sam and Dean into a TV show/movie/advert of your choice” & the Simpson Buffet Table: “Sweet, nourishing gruel!” on LJ under username kattrip033.


End file.
